


Prompt-Thing Cuz' I have to Write This Down

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Ghost Sex, idk - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Not an actual story, just a lil' idea with Ghost! Sam Winchester.Can be Samifer if you change Gabriel to Lucifer. Idk. Have at it. Just like,,,, credit me,,,





	Prompt-Thing Cuz' I have to Write This Down

So I'm not back from Hiatus but this lil' prompt-plot-thing is in my head and I'm too lazy to write it out so it's a prompt.

Um...

Imma just write it like a description.

' Dean wasn't able to save his brother when he was a child. His father had died almost a year ago, and he'd had to cancel an apocalypse. Now, he just wants to get a house and maybe hunt. He was alone.

But he wasn't. All those close calls, the little gifts Dean pinned on a kindly cleaning lady, they weren't dumb luck. It was the ghost of his baby brother, who had grown with him over the years. And when Dean settled into his new house, he didn't count on his ghost brother finding someone to screw. Since Gabriel was an archangel, he was able to see Sam and see how he wasn't vengeful, and they begin to bond. In more ways than one.

You know that one rumor that parents made up ghosts to cover their up their screwing? Well, Dean wishes that were the case because he literally can't get any sleep with all the moaning.'

Um. Idk. It's probably horrible Imma leave-


End file.
